


Hey Jealousy

by doc_sock



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Daredevil – Freeform, F/M, F/M/M, Foursome, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, New Avengers, OT3, OT4, Threesome, f/m/m/m, superhero orgy team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_sock/pseuds/doc_sock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"They're setting up a team of superheroes that has sex with each other! Do you think they'll let me join?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ревнивец](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612677) by [leoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel)



> Thanks to Soleta for the quick beta and the art.

Matt first heard about it from Spider-man, who swore that he heard it straight from Luke himself.

"They're setting up a team of superheroes that has sex with each other!" Spider-man said from where he was hanging upside down off the wall next to Matt. Matt wondered if maybe all that blood rushing to Spider-man's head was making him high. "Do you think they'll let me join? I mean, I know Luke is kind of big and scary but Jessica's nice and-"

Definitely high.

"-and Danny is fun and-"

"Wait." Spider-man shut up. "Iron Fist joined their team? Are you sure?"

"That's what Luke said."

"Their superhero team that all has sex with each other," Matt repeated, just to make sure. It sounded utterly ludicrous.

"Yeah," Spider-man said. He dropped onto the pavement next to Matt, the fabric of his costume rasping as he shook his head. Now that he was right-side up, maybe Matt could get some sense out of him.

"And Luke told you this." He wasn't quite sure how Spider-man had managed to twist whatever Luke had said into superhero sex team, but was certain that was what had happened.

"Well sort of-"

"So he didn't tell you?"

"-and if you'll let me _finish_ I called Luke last night and Danny answered, what else would he be doing there at two in the morning?"

Matt could think of a lot of things, and sex wasn't on the list. "What were you doing calling him that late?"

"I needed some help with- it was Avengers business, okay." He could hear the sound of blood rushing to Spider-man's cheeks. "What is important is that I heard Jessica tell Danny to keep it down because they were trying to sleep, and when Luke got on the phone he was all groggy-"

"That doesn't meant anything," Matt said, but Spider-man just steamrolled over him.

"-and when I asked him about it, he said that they were setting up a superhero team that has orgies every Friday night."

In the dead silence that followed, Matt could hear the thump of a car going over a pothole a block away and the sounds of a whispered argument three stories up. That sounded more like Luke was trying to get Spider-man off the phone than an actual new superhero team.

"And you believed he was serious," Matt finally said, turning his face up to the sky to catch the slight breeze blowing through the alley.

"Well, yeah," Spider-man said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, look at the evidence! You're supposed to be good with evidence, you're a lawyer." He paused. "Do you think they'll let me join?"

Matt chose to ignore that. "I doubt Luke was serious."

"Well-" and now Spider-man was trying to justify himself to Matt "-Danny's been spending an awful lot of time with them at odd hours of the night for people not sleeping together."

His heartbeat was loud and steady in Matt's ears. He really had seen the three of them spending inordinate amounts of time together. Matt supposed that, if the rumor was true, it made sense that Danny was involved. Things like that just seemed to fall into his lap, and a crazy idea like a superhero team that had orgies every Friday night was undoubtedly his idea. It sounded like the kind of crazy plan he would make.

"Matt? I mean, Daredevil? You okay there, buddy? You went kind of quiet for a minute."

"I'm fine," he said, pushing himself away from the brick wall and walking towards the mouth of the alley. "I have to go."

"Hey, maybe you could put in a good word to them for me?" Spider-man called after him. "Just in case they're looking for more people?"

Matt didn't answer.

###

Spider-man was an idiot, Matt decided, after having a good laugh over the rumor with Foggy. There was no way someone who wasn't an idiot would get so swept up by such a ridiculous idea.

Still, sometimes he couldn't help but picture what it would be like if it were true. Luke, Jessica, and Danny all in one bed together, hearts racing, skin sliding against skin, the three of them loving each other together.

Sometimes he dreamed about it, dreamed about being on their roof, wind whipping around his body, listening to the sounds below him, getting flashes of the shape of three bodies entwined together when the noises were loud enough.

It was nothing but a nice – if slightly creepy – fantasy, though. And Spider-man was an idiot.

###

Matt didn't think much of it over the next couple weeks, other than a few short fantasies of what it might be like to be a part of a superhero team orgy. He sometimes cursed Spider-man for putting the idea in his head, but it wasn't a big deal, really.

And then the Amazing Vegetable Man approached him on the street, while he was in civilian clothes no less.

"Murdock? Matt Murdock?"

Matt turned at his name. He recognized the cauliflower shape of the man's head that his echolocation was showing him as one of the lesser known superheroes and almost turned away and kept walking.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" he asked instead.

"Ah, no," the man said, stopping a respectful distance away. "But I know you, uh, know Iron Fist, and I was wondering if you could put in a good word for me? I'd love to join the superhero orgy team."

Matt was speechless for a long moment, his cheeks growing hot. "You- The- It-" he finally sputtered, and finally bit out, "You must have me confused with someone else."

He turned and hurried away, but that wasn't the last time it happened. Airplane Lad found him up on the rooftop the next night and asked him about the same thing. And then the Mauve Lady tracked him down to ask if _he_ was part of the team.

He couldn't escape them. He was going to kill Spider-man.

###

Before he could track Spider-man down and warn him about the dangers of spreading rumors about fine upstanding superheroes, he started noticing little things about Jess and Luke and Danny.

They were just little things, things that shouldn't have meant anything. Danny met him in the park one day, and Luke and Jessica were with him. The three of them came up to him together, laughing and joking and, he thought, standing just a little bit too close together. Then they left together, too. He listened to them walking off for as long as he could.

After a fight, Luke and Danny were breathing heavily; Danny leaning on Luke to keep weight off his gashed leg looked different than when he did exactly the same before. Luke's making jokes about a villain's guns to Danny took on a whole new meaning.

Matt wasn't sure how he could have been so blind before.

Now that that idiot Spider-man pointed it out to him, it was all he could think about. He couldn't stop imagining the three of them on Friday nights, or stop wondering if it was sex he was smelling on them when the four of them got together on Saturday mornings, or if it was just his imagination.

Some nights, he woke up hard and aching after dreaming about them. It was like he was a teenager again, dreaming about his teacher's perfume. Sometimes, in his dreams, he would be with them, and he would wake up with his chest aching and a knot in the pit of his stomach.

###

"For the last time," Matt snarled, fingers itching to loose the billy club on the man in front of him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"But you're friends with Iron Fist, and-"

Why was _he_ the one to attract all the interested superheroes? He wasn't even in the damn sex team. They didn't want him part of their Friday night orgies, and he didn't like how that thought made him want to go sit in his room with the lights off for a while.

"I'm just saying, I wouldn't mind tapping any of those ass- hey!" the guy scrambled back, spandex rustling as Matt swung his fist. He pulled back at the last moment, whiffing across the bridge of the guy's nose instead of crunching into it.

Okay, he was maybe just a little bit jealous of Danny and Luke and Jess.

###

He didn't mean to let them know that he was jealous. It was humiliating enough to know that they didn't want him, it would be even worse for them to know he wanted them to want him. Instead, he carefully avoided the three of them for a few weeks.

When Jessica cornered him and demanded to know what was going on, he made excuses. He'd been busy, there was a big drug deal he was trying to stop, the Kingpin was causing trouble again. She set her mouth in a line and dragged him to a diner where Luke and Danny were already waiting.

He turned his head away when he heard Danny's hand brush Jess'.

"We don't know what's going on," Luke said, "but we're supposed to be your friends, Matt."

"If you're in trouble you'd tell us, right?" Jessica added.

He frowned, scowled, and said, "I don't see why it would matter to you."

Before they could respond, he got up and left.

###

He went to their apartment to apologize, certain that the three of them would be there. It wasn't fair for him to take out his issues on them. They deserved better. After he apologized, he would go back to avoiding them until he was over this thing.

Luke opened the door and grabbed his arm, drawing him into the room. "We figured out what your problem was."

"Really, Matt." Jessica was on the other side of him, her hand soft on his bicep. "You could have just said something.

As they began to draw him toward the bedroom, he tried to pull backward, unwilling to accept a pity fuck. But Danny was there behind him, a hand on his shoulder and breath shivering across his ear.

"I've been trying to convince them you wouldn't say no for ages. No way I'm letting you escape now."

The three of them pulled and pushed him into the bedroom, laughing and joking as they did so, Matt in the middle of them.

###

"Wait," Danny said as he traced shapes on Matt's back, later in the bedroom. "P- Spider-man took Luke seriously?"

"I've had people like the Amazing Vegetable Man coming up to me all month asking me about it," Matt said. "Please stop writing 'fuck me' on my back."

"I was just trying to get him off the damn phone," Luke said from behind Matt.

"Some of us like our sleep," Jessica grumbled.

"You know," Danny said, rolling over onto his back and looking over at Luke and Jessica. "We should get business cards."

END


End file.
